The Perfect Crime
by The Unintended Muse
Summary: Harry and Draco are, by accident, locked into the room of requirement when Draco tries to hide a box of unknown origin in there. Equipped with old bottles of firewhiskey they proceed to entertain themselves as they wait for someone to find them. SLASH!


**Title**: The perfect crime

**Pairing**: HarryxDraco

**Warnings**: Slash (boyxboy), alcohol, slightly bad language, drinking games and... sex. Seriously, what's up with this game-kink of mine? It's probably not healthy. I'm probably not well in my head! xD I should go see a doctor or something before I end up scaring people! :D

**Disclaimers**: JK doesn't have an obsession with HPDM, and that's a pretty good way to tell that I am NOT her.

**Summary**: Harry and Draco are, by accident, locked into the room of requirement when Draco tries to hide a box of unknown origin in there. Equipped with an old bottle of firewhiskey (or three) they proceed to entertain themselves as they wait for someone to find them.

**A/N:** You always get the best ideas when you're showering, right? Or is that just me? I made up the title while listening to _I wanna _by The All-American Rejectrs (great band, just for the record3) but the one-shot itself isn't inspired by anything. Just popped right out of my head and into the screen! :D Much thanks and love to my beta-reader, Discombobulatedperson, who managed to understand this in spite of the random notes I'd written in the end xD

Reviews are loved! But well, you all know I adore you!

* * *

He'd been following Malfoy the whole day, covering him like his shadow, watching his every move. He knew Draco had been talking about some "forbidden goods" that he'dstolen from his father, and that he was planning on hiding them until he'd have time to use it. Harry, determined to finally catch Malfoy in the act of his dodgy activities and see him get punished – as he deserved – had taken this very serious. A little too serious according to some of his friends, but Harry didn't mind the dirty looks and the curious comments. Actually, he didn't mind anything as long as he could bring his enemy to justice.

"Harry, where're you going now?" Ron asked, as he got up in the evening, having sat and glared at the Marauder's map for the entire evening. Harry looked around the common room quickly, and turned at Ron.

"He's heading towards the seventh floor," he whispered, nodding towards the map. Ron looked dumfounded at him.

"What? Who? Where?" Harry rolled his eyes at his idiotic friend, and turned around to get up and get his invisibility-cloak from the dorms. Ron didn't try to stop him.

"I don't hope you're going after Malfoy again," he said in a warning tone. Harry ignored him completely. "For all you know, he could be setting you up to get _you_ in trouble."

But Ron was used to being ignored; frankly, Harry tried not to give a shit when his mates went on him like this. Wasn't it his own bloody problem if he got in trouble for this? Had they never heard of – oh, what was the term he was looking for? – _free will? _

When he returned from the dorms and back to the common room, Ron was glaring darkly at him, accusation visible in his eyes. He had his arms crossed like a child – correction: like the child he indeed _was._

"You know, if you get busted, it's Mione and I who're going to listen to your constant whining every time you have detention, you are aware of that, right?"

Harry shrugged and smiled wryly at his friend, fetching the map before he went off of the portrait hole.

"Then it's good for you that I've got this, eh?" he asked back, covering himself with the cloak as he went out. He was grateful that neither Ron nor the Fat Lady was much of a snitch.

* * *

The halls were, naturally, empty, and Harry couldn't help but finding a sick pleasure in walking them alone, at this time of the night. He always had found the thrill of breaking the rules exciting, but it definitely was something else when it was nighttime.

He turned left to find the goblin of Banabas the Barmy, knowing that Malfoy should be around here soon. He was right in the end of the other hallway leading to this place, and Harry was just waiting for him to open the room of requirement. He wondered what these "forbidden goods" could be. Knowing Malfoy, it was probably something dark, meaningless or valuable. But forbidden? He couldn't imagine what Malfoy would risk his beloved reputation withthe teachers for. Maybe another evil conspiracy from his father's side? Harry doubted this was the case. Malfoy had to be more intelligent than telling half the school about it.

He could hear steps now, and knew that it was time. He knew he shouldn't be, but he actually felt excited about this. He only just wondered how to get Malfoy without being exposed himself. Maybe he'd just see what Malfoy was hiding, and where he was hiding it, and then return to the room tomorrow to find it and turn in Malfoy. However, he still had to explain how he knew it was Malfoy in the first place. Damn. Tricky one.

"I need to hide something secret," Malfoy whispered to the wall, and as they'd both expected, a door began to appear out of nowhere around the spot he'd talked to. Malfoy scanned the corridor for the last time, although he of course couldn't see Harry, and seemed to be more or less satisfied. He entered the room, and soon Harry followed, as silent as possible.

He was carrying something in a box. It seemed fairly innocent, but of course, Harry didn't know what was in the box. He'd have to open it to find out, which was bad. If the professors found out, they could be suspecting even him for putting the _forbidden goods_ in this place. And he certainly didn't want to be punished for a crime he hadn't committed. He knew he'd already get in trouble if he gave them the honest version of this story; that he, for the second week in a row, had been stalking Malfoy around the castle to find out how to get him in trouble. It was a cheap shot – but since Harry had overhead the other boy bragging on the train, he hadn't been able to help himself against finding out what the matter was about. Honestly, could it be something real bad? Harry wondered, as he followed Malfoy in the dark, into the depths of this mythic room.

Malfoy chose a spot underneath a table, and to remember where he'd put his beloved box, he found an old notebook and tore off a blank page to write on with a dancing feather that long time ago had lost its powers.

He waited for Malfoy to stick around, or maybe even expose himself in some other way. Maybe he'd drop something in here – if only Harry could get to feel in his pockets or something,find anything that could leave a clue his enemy had been lurking around in this room. But, unfortunately, Malfoy seemed to be careful even to touch anything. Damn. Had he actually learned alesson every time he'd got in trouble?

Suddenly, a few steps from _the scene of the crime_ Draco stopped, and turned all the way around, to look around the room with an edgy expression on his pale face. It was the first time in weeks Harry had gotten a proper look at the other boy – and he actually had changed for the better, he had to admit. He'd gotten rid of all that gluey stuff he always put in his hair, and had left it less combed, but still in a fashionable way. He'd also grown – and didn't his arms and chest look more muscular beneath that tight, black sweater?

Harry ripped himself out of _that_ line of thought when Malfoy turned around to speed towards the door atthe other end of the room. Harry followed in the quickest pace he could manage without exposing his presence, but when Malfoy franticallybegan pulling the door-handle, he could sense something was up. The other boy cursed audibly and Harry could almost feel the sour grimace on his face through the tone of his snarling voice.

"Potter, you can drop that cloak now, I know you're in here," he sneered, hammering his fist against the door. Harry was unsure of what to do, and could feel himself panicking – how could he know? He'd been so careful! And since when did he know he had the cloak? Harry wondered for a moment what he should do next – and what would happen. Maybe Malfoy would be so afraid of being exposed that he wouldn't grass on Harry, but he doubted it. If Malfoy was going down, Harry was probably going down with him. And they both knew that. So, in the end, there was no other choice left but to take off his cloak and surrender, however bitter that might seem, and wait for the inevitable. This was just so bloody typical. He growled at Malfoy.

"Why aren't you opening the door and letting us out of this god-forsaken place?" He asked darkly, bitterness thick in his voice. Malfoy narrowed his eyes at him when he turned around.

"You tell me," he spat. "You were the one who locked the door!"

Harry almost laughed – and maybe a bit nervously, even. Wasn't the door… open?

"What the hell are you talking about, Malfoy? Can't you open the door? Even something like that should be simple enough for you to do."

It probably wasn't a good idea to pick on the blonde like this now, but once again, Harry thought that if he was going down… well, he better do it with style.

"I always fail to understand how you got so thick," Malfoy said, nearly sighing at him. "But this time, you've really taken me by surprise. Now, open the fucking door!"

It was Harry's turn to sigh now.

"I didn't bloody lock it, you moron. There's no key!"

"Then how do we get it opened and get _out_ of here?"

The question hung in the air several minutes after it was asked. The two boys, enemies regardless, glared emptily at each other, absorbed in their own thoughts. Then, when all other possibilities were left out, they turned to do the one thing that was left: they hammered their fist loudly into the door and shouted for help. With no success, whatsoever. However, they didn't give up before several minutes had actually passed. Draco was the one who stopped them.

"Wait!" He suddenly hissed, backing away from the door, his face once again growing paler with the panic. Harry sighed, stopping himself from continuing beating up the door. It was hopeless anyway. Who'd hear them? For all they knew, the room's spell could be made in the way that no sound would leave the room. It certainly wouldn't surprise him that much.

"Stop making noise!" Draco said in the low, hissing voice, much unlike from the other, mocking one from before. For one moment, all sound in the room was their heavy breathing and the buzzing from a fanged frisbeethat were hovering around somewhere behind the massive piles of century-old crap.

"Why?" Harry asked, not bothering to keep his voice down as Malfoy did. He smirked slightly when Draco almost growled at him – although it sounded much more like a hissing cat. Harry rolled his eyes again. "Why do I have to keep my voice down, and why stop?"

He knew why, of course, but loved seeing Malfoy getting all frustrated. And moreover, he wanted the other boy to confess what he'd done, and why he wouldn't want anyone to know. Oh yes, a clear victory, Harry thought with satisfaction.

"Because I don't want anyone to find us – _me_ – here!" He whispered in an arrogant voice, in the good, old Malfoy-way. Like Harry had actually asked a stupid question.

"You'd rather be trapped here than having anyone find out that you lurk around in the castle with conspicuous boxes at night? I didn't know you cared that much about your precious reputation, blondie."

Malfoy shot a poisonous, warning glance at him and stepped closer to him as to threaten him. It didn't scare him much, but that was mainly because he knew Malfoy was just about as dangerous as a three-year-old girl without his two gorillas – Crabbe and Goyle – to protect him.

"_Don't_ call me that," he snarled, breaking his own rule with keeping the voices down. "And it's not just a stupid box, scarface, it's … more important! By the way, I don't give a damn about my reputation!"

Harry chuckled, crossing his arms and leaning closer to Malfoy. He could smell his expensive cologne, and could feel his breath on his face. His grey eyes were burning with frustration, but Harry simply wondered why he was bothering to hold it all back like this.

"I have to say it didn't seem that way. And I'd very much like to know what exactly _is_ in that box!"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow and leaned back, away from Harry. He was somewhat disappointed. He wouldn't say he'd been looking forward to fighting with Malfoy … but he had. Maybe he needed to get some frustrations out of his system as well. Although his frustrations were most likely to be sexual where Malfoy was just doing some male PMS-ing.

"What's it to you anyway, Potter?" Suddenly, Malfoy became aware of who he was dealing with, which raised another question inside his head. The strangeness hadn't quite occurred to him like this before, where he'd just been angry. "And may I ask what the fuck you're doing in here? Were you stalking me or something?"

Harry smiled sarcastically, but knew that, yes, he had in fact been stalking Malfoy. And for a rather long time. He wondered briefly what had triggered him off – the _forbidden goods_, or the – it was definitely the forbidden thing that had done the trick.

"I'm not _that_ creepy," he lied with a wide smile stretched across his face. "And you haven't answered my question yet."

Malfoy paced down the aisles of the large piles, picking up random things and throwing them away again when he realized they were worthless.

"Yes I did," he argued, like he was indeed that three-year-old Harry had compared him to minutes earlier.

"So, I should take it as a no? Or do you want me to go look myself?" Harry was catching up with him, and Draco seemed utterly annoyed when he kept bombarding him with questions. Honestly, he just wanted the other boy to go away. Stay away. He didn't need him here. He didn't need him to piss him off like this, and mostly, to talk to him or be near him at all.

"Go get buried alive, will you, Potter?" Harry couldn't help but laugh at this comment. He shook his head and tried to be serious – he failed, obviously.

"No, that's not very funny. And it wasn't very nice of you to say something like that, was it?" He kept teasing the blonde, knowing that, at some point, he'd have to snap. Or at least show him some other reaction than the coolness he was showing towards him now.

"Were you always this annoying, or have you just not gotten on my nerves for quite a long time?" Draco asked sourly, crouching when they reached the spot where he'd placed the box. Harry's lips curved into a mocking smile.

"So, you're gonna show me, then? Like show and tell?"

Draco snorted, and grabbed the box.

"Yeah, right, Potter! Why don't you just turn around real nice and stop being a pain in my arse while I re-locate this?"

Harry turned 180 degrees, but when Malfoy went off with the box, he turned around again and jumped at him, attempting to rip the box out of his hands. It may be a silly attempt, and he may seem desperate – and, well, a little bit childish – but nonetheless, it would've worked, if only he hadn't taken Malfoy by surprise. The blonde boy stumbled under the sudden weight of Harry, and trying to protect himself from the fall, he dropped the box and its content, and the both of them fell onto the floor, right on top of the broken box. A sweet, perfumed scent spread in the room as soon as they'd heard the unmistakablesound of glass breaking, and Harry immediately recognized it – although he didn't want to. He cursed underneath his breath before rolling off Malfoy. Then he burst out in laughter when he saw the bright, pink liquid spreading in a puddle on the floor.

"Love-potion, Malfoy? Really? You're k-kidding right?" Harry almost couldn't form a completesentence, his breath hitching as he choked in his own laughter. "I really never thought this low of you, I must admit that. I _never_ thought you'd sink this deep!"

Malfoy was blushing visibly, and had crossed his arms defensively. Harry was almost crying as he rolled onto the side and got up in the same seating position as Malfoy, who was staring at the broken bottles with a miserable expression on his pale face. Harry wasn't sure whether this was the love-potion or not, but in this moment it occurred to him that if Malfoy hadn't been such a pain, and if everyone hadn't hated him, it would've struck him why he didn't have a girlfriend.

It probably – hopefully – was the love-potion. And so Harry decided it was, before grinning again.

"So, that's the _forbidden goods_ you've been selling to the poor, innocent students of Hogwarts! Is it just me, or do I see a striking resemblance between you and Cupid right now?" He asked, dipping his finger into the puddle with a mischievous smirk on his face. He pulled off a couple of hairs and lay them in his palm.

"If I drink this, will I fall in love with myself, Mr. Malfoy – or should I call you _professor _Malfoy, now that I've discovered your passion for potions?" asked, howling with laughter as said blonde tried to murder him with his eyes. His cheeks were still burning awfully.

"Why is it so hard for you to shut up, Potter?" He sneered. "Besides, it sounds much better when you don't say it. Your voice butchers the word."

"No, Malfoy, _I'm_ not the problem. But I certainly have a problem with you selling love-potion. What d'you earn?"

Malfoy got up and angrily stomped his feet on the broken glass, clenching his fists and his teeth. Harry followed him up and raised his eyebrows. What a temper that boy had. Where did that cool façade go?

"It's _none_ of your business, Potter. Now, get me the hell out of here."

Harry shrugged and looked through the rummage, secretly looking for a key. He wasn't completely honest with Malfoy, though – but then again, when was he ever?

"I couldn't even if I wanted to," he said, smiling at the finding of three un-opened bottles of firewhiskey. He'd definitely keep those for himself – and maybe... well, if he got the opportunity, he knew exactly who he'd want to get drunk and shag. Well, one could only dream, right? Draco snarled at him, acting like a pissy teenage-girl. This was one of the times where Harry didn't wonder why Draco wasn't seeing anyone – or, well, at least as far as Harry was concerned, he wasn't.

"You seriously mean you want to stay in this place?"

Harry smirked, suddenly realizing how funny it'd be to see Malfoy drunk. It'd be a once-in-a-lifetime kind-of pleasure. And he wouldn't wanna miss it for his life.

"Well, now that I've got these, I wouldn't mind it, no. Beats sleeping, right?" He said with a grin, opening the bottle and offering Malfoy another. The blonde grimaced and refused to take it, stepping into some sort of clearing in the room where he sat down, giving Harry a dirty look.

"Don't you have anything better to do than drink?" He asked, annoyed with Harry's sudden enthusiasm. At least he was funnier when he was just as desperate to get out of there as Draco was. Worst part was that he was tempted to go along with Harry's soothing happiness. But never would he ever…

"Oh!" Harry suddenly exclaimed, almost jumping at the blonde as he placed himself in the opposite end of the clearing. "I know what we can do till we get out!"

Draco sighed, massaging his temples with a strained facial expression.

"What, now?" Harry pushed the bottle towards him, an insisting look on his face.

"Never have I –" Harry didn't finish the sentence before Draco growled at him.

"Drinking games? You're not serious, are you? And you thought _I_ was a low-life?" Harry chuckled, and put the bottle away before he turned at Draco.

"Yeah, you know that one?" He asked, already acting drunk. Since when had he become so friendly? They were enemies! They were not _supposed_ to play these stupid games! They weren't even supposed to talk to each other like this!

"There's no way in hell I'm doing this!"

Harry shrugged, and Draco knew he was trying to push him. He leaned back against the back of an abandoned table.

"If you're gonna be such a party-pooper…"

"I'm not a party-pooper, you idiot! I'm Draco Malfoy! There _is_ no party, and you're not supposed to want to party with me! Dammit, get your bloody act together and start hating me again!"

He hadn't meant to be that blunt – fuck, he hadn't even meant to say that last part. But he just wanted to go back to his dorm and forget about all this. And the sweet smell of that love-potion was tickling his nose. He couldn't understand why anyone would wanna drink that shit. He didn't understand a lot of things.

"Just one time, Malfoy, and then I'll be good! I'm just bored, you know – and we're probably gonna be here for quite a while if you won't allow me to call for help!"

Draco was tempted to just let him expose his activities, but knew that he'd get in more trouble than he'd like to. Besides, it probably wouldn't hurt him to try it once. Chances were that he wouldn't even have to drink. He just had to make up some good thing to say, and then Harry would be the one getting drunk. That actually was a good plan! He sighed, as if he'd been defeated. He didn't hope Harry could hear that it was totally fake. But on the other hand, there were other things he'd chosen to ignore, and why not this too?

"I'll try it once, maybe twice. But that'll be enough!"

Harry smirked when he passed him the bottle again. Draco was irritated that he actually felt a little bit nervous about this. If his memory wasright – which it most likely was – he was about to reveal secrets about himself to the last person he wanted to know him. It wasn't gonna be pretty. Wasn't gonna be pretty at all.

"Oh, Malfoy," Harry said with a wide, evil grin. "You can _never_ have enough, can you?"

* * *

Harry could feel himself getting tipsy, as Malfoy took his turn to slur out some random truth about himself. He was holding the bottle rather loosely, and was still leaned back in that uncomfortable position he'd now been seated in for about thirty or forty-five minutes. At least they weren't bored with this yet – and he thought that he, for the first time in his life, had been laughing _with_ Malfoy instead of athim. That was probably a big step for them or something. He couldn't care less at the moment.

"Never have I ever…" Malfoy began, raising the bottle and forming the word _cheers_ on his lips before giggling in a not very manly way. "Never have I ever fucked someone in this room! _Or_ myself, for that matter!"

Harry boomed with laughter, and cursed loudly.

"Fuck you, Malfoy!" He exclaimed, laughing senselessly as he took a swig at the firewhiskey. The bottle was about half-empty. It was visible that Harry had been taking most of the turns – and had been losing a great deal of them. "How could you know?"

Malfoy tried to hide his giggling and be serious, unsuccessfully, as he answered Harry.

"You're so full of yourself, Potter," he said wittily. "Do you honestly think that I'd follow you around just to see you fuck some random bird? You're not _that_ pretty, golden boy!"

Harry smirked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Who says that I was fucking _someone?_" He asked, leaving Malfoy with a partly curious, partly puzzled, and partly disgusted expression. However the last emotion was probably something Harry was misjudging. He couldn't really read Malfoy's face at the moment.

"Anyway, my turn!" He declared. "Never have I ever had a crush on a teacher!" Harry said, cracking into another fit of hysterical laughter when he saw Malfoy's expression.

"You bitch, Potter!" He snarled, but not quite able to speak the words properly. He took a large sulk of the bottle. Harry glared at him for a long time.

"Who?" The blonde didn't answer him, so he repeated the question. "C'mon, who was it, Draco?"

'_Since when did he start calling me by my first name?'_ Draco wondered briefly, but he didn't think of it further, too preoccupied with hiding his flush.

"I – no… I mean – it's none of your business!"

"Hell it is! Was it Trenawly… wait! Tlerawny… Twe… Tre… you know!" Harry said, giving up on the name. Draco grimaced.

"Oh no, never! It was … uh…"

Harry smirked. "Yeah, tell me!"

"If you ever say this, I'll hunt you down and _kill you!_" Malfoy warned him. Harry just chuckled fearlessly.

"Oh well, you know where I live. 'sides, I probably won't be able to remember any of this tomorrow!"

'_Even more the reason to…'_

Draco sighed and opened the bottle to take another swig, although he knew he shouldn't do it outside the game. He didn't care.

"Alright, it was Lupin!" He admitted, smiling wryly at the memory. Thirteen years old and already crushing on an older man. It hadn't been healthy – but at least it hadn't been a real crush, like – well, like so many others. Probably just a desire to find a father who wasn't a murderer and psychotic. Yeah, that was it.

Harry bit his hand hard not to laugh, not realizing he'd get a nasty mark on it. He giggled uncontrollably.

"You… had a crush… on _Lupin?_ Are you…" Malfoy frowned.

"I don't wanna discuss it with you, dickhead. And it's my turn anyway, so just shut up! And remember my threat from before."

"Oh yes, I was very, very scared of that. So, how are you planning on killing me? And hunting me? You're not just gonna make your daddy do it, are you?"

"I said _shut up,_ you moronic git!"

Harry grinned. "Right. Continue."

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment, and then pressed his lips together in concentration. He didn't like the way he was thinking at the moment. It was all that alcohol. Wasn't healthy for his state of mind.

"Alright, Potty! Never have I ever been in love with my _best friend!_" Oh, how he wished that this would hit him hard!

'_Die! Die like the little rat bastard you are, Potter!'_

Harry blushed like a little girl and sighed, taking a larger gulp at the bottle than necessary. He was controlling it better than you'd expect, and the admission didn't seem to be as hard to make as the Lupin-one had been with Draco. Damn, Potter was probably an expert in these games. Alcoholic son of a bitch.

"'Course I've been that. What kind of friend would I be if I hadn't? It has to happen sometime!"

Draco snorted, but was still smiling.

"Maybe my friends just aren't as attracting as yours," he suggested, shooting a brief look at Harry as he waited for him to answer.

"Alright," Harry said, determined to make him pay back for the entire admission about – oh well, he hadn't actually been forced to say the name, like Draco had. But he still wanted to be evil. And this was probably going to be very funny.

"Never have I ever wanted my enemy –" Draco flushed into a deep, red shade, sighed, and took in another shot before Harry finished his sentence. "- to die. But that's really sweet of you, Draco!" He added, seeing how the blonde had reacted to the first part of the statement.

The other boy growled, and blushed even more when he realized his mistake. Draco wasn't even drunker than Harry, but it seemed that he kept making stupid mistakes. He was so weak.

"Shut it, scarface," he snarled, while Harry smirked at him. And how could he not?

"So, who is it? Hermione?" He asked, grinning widely, enjoying every second of the torture he was putting his – enemy? It really felt unnatural to say in this moment – though he barely considered Malfoy his nemesis at this moment.

"Shut it."

"Ginny? Luna? _Both?_" Harry widened his eyes. Was he really curious about this? It was kind of natural to want to know this, wasn't it?

"Are you _deaf?_" Draco was getting pissy again, but Harry didn't really respond to it. He was too drunk to care about Malfoy wanting to punch him in the face – or maybe he'd rather like to curse him to death. Harry smirked.

"Ohh! Or is it Ron? I've always wanted you two to hook up! Or maybe it's –"

"You! And shut up, now! For fuck's sake, Potter, never have I ever thought you could be this annoying," he sneered.

"Really? You know that counts as one!" Draco scowled at the dark-haired boy who was now flushing even more. "And did you really mean that? Is it really …me?"

He was grimacing, and hadn't realized the meaning of the words yet, but something inside him was bubbling, like boiling water. Yes, that was the word. His body was boiling.

"Yes, _you! _And get over it, now! 's not like I'll ever ... just get over it!" Draco almost spat the words out, like he didn't want them in his mouth. And he probably didn't either. It was a nasty moment, awkward, yet somehow it seemed more natural than all of the fights they'd had tonight. It was kind of creepy, Harry realized, that his nemesis had just admitted to – what? Want him?

Harry grinned and reached over to grab the bottle, not attempting to cover his own blush in the way the blonde did. At his state of drunkenness, he could only find this funny. And then, on the other hand, it was somehow comforting to know that at least he wasn't the only queer boy in Hogwarts now that he knew his _best friend_ didn't _want_ him. Well, it wasn't like he'd ever asked him directly – but still, he could tell that nothing would ever really happen between him and Ron. Right now, however, he couldn't stop looking at Malfoy.

And this was odd.

"No more firewhiskey for you, Mr. Malfoy!" He declared, chuckling and shaking his head as he took another swig at his own bottle. Draco was feeling how his temper was running off with him. Howcould he have gotten himself toexpose these things? How, how had it been possible for him?

He felt light-headed, though, and after a few moments of regret, those feelings meant no more to him than the hatred he'd felt an hour before. He curved his lips into a sweet smile, and reached for Harry's hand when he attempted to take his bottle.

"But then what – or who – will make me feel high like I did?"

Harry nodded thoughtfully, clearly noticing the electricity of Malfoy's simple touch. It felt good, just to be touched. It was weird how he wanted… something. Suddenly, he feared that the purpose of this game had been forgotten. Even he, himself, had forgotten it.

It wasn't just a game – it was an opportunity.

And then he broke into a smile, and angled his lips before looking into Malfoy's eyes.

"Oh yes, you'll need an anti-drug. Maybe there's something in here that'll make you feel good."

Malfoy chuckled and leaned in over Harry, pushing him slightly backwards towards his own seat. His limbs were on fire, and he was vibrating with desire. He looked right into Harry's emerald-green eyes; they were dark with lust. This couldn't possibly be happening – and yet it did. An opportunity, he thought. A chance he had to take…

"I think you've been inhaling too much of that love-potion, Mr. Potter!" He declared, their lips now inches away, burning to be locked together in a kiss. The excitement was getting to him, and when he pressed his hips against Harry's lower body, he could tell that he wasn't the only one.

Harry's breathingwas laboured.

"Drop the formalities, Draco, and just call me babe!"

Draco chuckled as Harry's pressed his lips forcefully against his own, sealing them in a hot, passionate kiss, reaching out to pull the blonde closer. He followed his every impulse, not wishing to deny his body its desires anymore. He slid his hands into Draco's pale, blonde hair and tousled it playfully, exploring his mouth as the other boy let him enter, licking his lips curiously, their tongues fighting for dominance – without words, however.

"You're crazy," Draco managed to get out, placing himself on top of the dark-haired boy as he pulled Harry's dark t-shirt off over his head, exposing his stunning body to him. He leaned against it, his tongue dancing over the soft skin, focusing on the hardened nipples before continuing up the neck. He suckled a bit on the thin, tender skin in the hollow between his head and his neck, and then continued to find his lips again – because, yes, he'd missed them, he'd missed them so very much in those few seconds. And he'd never get enough of them, he was sure.

Meanwhile, Harry was struggling with Draco's sweater, and had finally pulled it off – his former suspicions were confirmed; Draco had become more muscular, and his well-shaped chest just made him more unfairly handsome than he already was. He kissed it generously, breaking the kiss only for seconds, not in one moment doubting that this was the right thing to do. Oh fuck; his entire body was screaming to him that it was right! How could it not be?

"You only got me drunk to get into my pants, right… babe?" Draco asked suggestively, almost ripping Harry's jeans off after unbuckling his belt. Harry didn't have breath to laugh, or even to chuckle, but would've if he could. He nodded frantically.

"Yes, and I'd very much like to get into them _now!_" He demanded, stripping Draco until his throbbing erection was revealed. Feeling a sudden urge to kiss it, Harry leaned forwards, recalling a sudden flashback from a dream he'd had, not many nights ago.

It didn't take long before Draco had let out his first groan, and was arching his back as Harry was taking in his cock fully. It was an awesome feeling; having wanted something for so long always made the experience much better than you'd ever dreamed of. And this was the only thing that had kept him waiting, he knew that for sure.

"Don't… finish me!" He managed to get out, his heavy breath and shivering body one hundred percent uncontrolled. "We're not even… getting started yet."

Harry smirked, and kissed Draco before getting up. He could feel how his own cock was begging for attention, having survived with only occasional masturbation since… since too long! And since they indeed were in a room where you could find pink centaur-outfits that had never been used, it shouldn't be hard for them to find some lubrication.

He searched for his wand on the floor, not remembering where he'd dumped it before. He grasped it, and clumsily got out the words: _accio lubrication and protection. _Draco was grinning, lying naked and sprawled on the floor, not entirely believing that he'd actually heard Harry Potter say what he'd just heard him say.

But he had.

"You don't wanna keep us waiting, do you?" The brunette asked, smirking widely as he leaned in to kiss Draco again. Sitting on top of the blonde, he could really admire the sight – the most beautiful sight in the world, in his opinion.

Harry took his time, covering his fingers in the gooey lube before entering Draco as gently as possible, expanding him as much as possible, hoping to prepare him – as he expected this was a first-time experience for the other boy. Draco groaned impatiently, his cock throbbing harder against Harry's stomach for every time he spread his fingers inside him.

"Don't… do this. Just get on! Get on with your business!" He almost screamed, clearly not a patient guy – but Harry had to admit that he was getting very eager himself, and as he Draco positioned himself, he almost couldn't care about not hurting the other boy. He smirked.

"It's dirty, I can tell you. But I didn't think you minded it a little dodgy!" Harry added, thrusting into the blonde for the first time. It was one of these feelings that makes your insides turn with pleasure, and your heart nearly explode with joy. The sensations were overwhelming – the heat, the tightness, the muscles that clenched around you, the knowledge that this was an act of love… love. Yeah. Not hate. His world was as good as turned around now.

"By the way," Harry whispered, straining himself to even be able to speak, not entirely able to form sentences – his voice seemed to be too occupied moaning incoherently every time he pushed his length into Draco. "Was it, or was it not, on purpose that you spilled that love-potion? Were you trying to…"

Draco grinned breathlessly, whimpering beneath Harry's weight, gasping for air and rubbing his erection to please himself.

"Oh, but you will never know," he got out before another groan escaped his lips, only so loud that it was audible for Harry. "Babe."

* * *

The door was re-opened the next morning. However, not at a desirable moment for the two boys, who were lying naked on the floor, spooning up underneath Draco's cloak. The invisibility-cloak might have been a better idea for a cover. But they clearly hadn't thought of it that night.

Two girls entered, their heads peeking into the door. One of them furrowed her dark, brown eyebrows.

"Ron said that he'd be here. With Malfoy," Hermione added, entering the room entirely, Ginny, the younger witch, right behind her. She shrugged and looked around the room, slightly curious. Then she made a sniffing noise and twisted her mouth into an expression of disgust.

"Maybe they… left," she said, partly hopefully. She scowled when they went deeper into the room of requirement. They walked down the aisles of garbage, much like the boys had previously, and then reached the smaller clearing that the two boys had used yesterday. Ginny sighed, and Hermione gasped, stepping back as she saw what – or maybe rather _who_ – lay in front of her feet. Then she shook her head.

"Never have I ever, right? Harry is such a child," Hermione said, not quite able to tear her eyes away from the sight. Ginny, on the other hand, was making a grimace and covering her mouth and nose with her hand not to inhale the strong scent of sex and alcohol. Hermione shook her head.

"_Never have I ever _seen such a pathetic sight before. They were supposed to be able to handle this. And who knew they'd had firewhiskey in here?" The brunette asked, crossing her arms.

Ginny frowned once again, taking a brief glimpse of the two bodies.

"Oh, I dunno, I've uncovered Ron and Harry like this countless times. Must be the raging hormones or something," she suggested. "Although I'm glad they never seem to remember it."

Hermione chuckled as she went to exit the room.

"Revolting," she said. "But I guess we're out of chances with them, then?"

Her friend nodded before closing the door.

"_Way_ out of chances!"

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it! :D... and I hope it made sense xD I just really felt like posting something. Then I can at least say I'm getting something done while I wait to finish some of my many ideas!^^''


End file.
